


almost got eaten by a VERY large dragon (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!!!!)

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: :pensive:, Dragonborn Fuze, Fantasy AU, Multi, Thu'um (Elder Scrolls), and mischief, anyways they get into shenanigans, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: shuhrat wishes the dragon would take him with her
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Gazkov/Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev
Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	almost got eaten by a VERY large dragon (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!!!!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts).



> request from r6shippingdelivery on tumblr!: Hii! From the last list you rebloged, how about 12 with the Spetsnaz team? You don't have to include any ships if you don't want to, just 4 idiot friends who got in a complicated situation 😂
> 
> hi!!! sorry this took so long!!! life happened :/. i really hope you like it!!! 💝💝💝
> 
> tumblr is and always will be gayoperatorgunclub, babey
> 
> (also (in case you live under a rock) r6shippingdelivery is here on ao3!!!! go check her out at kiki_92 !!!!!!)

Shuhrat didn’t know how he’d gotten into this situation. 

Actually, he did know. It was because he hadn’t said anything, thereby making the others believe that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing. In his defense, he’d thought that Maxim possessed enough knowledge about wildlife and such that he would know whether or not it was a good idea to go through with their plan. 

Clearly, Maxim didn’t know shit. 

Alexsandr clapped his hands together a few times to get everyone’s attention. 

“Okay, let’s talk about this.” There was a loud roar from outside the small cave they’d decided to hide in. Alexsandr let out a high-pitched scream, and jumped into Shuhrat’s arms, hiding his face in Shuhrat’s shoulder. Shuhrat sighed heavily for the nth time today, and dreamed of having a pair of ruby red slippers so he could tap his heels together and go back to Kansas. Or Uzbekistan. Either would do, so long as he was no longer being chased by a very angry mama dragon. 

Timur was busy cradling the egg Maxim and Sasha had stolen from the dragon’s lair. Maxim was trying to convince Timur to let him hold the egg. 

Unsuccessfully. 

Shuhrat and Timur shared a Look, and after a few moments, Shuhrat cleared his throat. 

“Look. I’ll just nicely explain to the dragon that we were really hungry and not thinking straight when we stole the eggs. Everything will be fine.” 

Alexsandr whined loudly, clutching Shuhrat tighter, trying his hardest to keep Shuhrat in the safety of their little hidey-hole. 

“Nyet, nyet, nyet, Shuhrat! You can’t leave, she’ll kill you!” 

It was sweet to see Sasha showing him this much affection when he himself had barely given him the time of day in return. He awkwardly patted the older man on the back, then carefully extracted himself to go to the mouth of the cave. 

Distantly, he heard Maxim wrestling Sasha to the ground while Timur stumbled to his feet and hissed at them to keep quiet. 

Timur joined him at the mouth of the cave, and was halfway through asking what he was looking at before he saw the decently colossal shadow. They glanced at each other, then slowly looked up, coming face to face with the snarling maw of the dragon whose egg they’d stolen. The poor thing looked a bit worried, Shuhrat thought, though he wasn’t sure, as the beast was on top of the cave, so he was craning his neck to look at it upside down. Slowly, careful to not make any sudden movements, he turned so he could get a better look at her. 

She leaned further down so they were very close. Fuck. She could probably smell zmey on him. He sighed again, then cleared his throat. 

“Excuse mu madam, ahrk please forgive mu fah pah fin trouble ahrk worry Mu've causaan hi today. Hi see, Mu were rinik hungry, ahrk dii other friendde thought nii aan pruzah idea wah gahrot hin egg ful tol Mu might Naak nii mu or trade nii fah rationne. Het, please take back hin kiir. Again, Mu meant hi Niid harm, ahrk kos rinik sorry wah lost disruptaan hin sul. Drem kos voth hi.” 

Timur gaped at him as he handed the egg to the now pleased dragon, who tucked her egg away into a pouch on her side, before she carefully reached into another pouch and removed a huge amount of raw meat. She set it down in front of Shuhrat, smiled at him as best she could, then gathered herself up and launched off of the hill she’d been perched on. 

He and Timur gathered the meat and carried it inside the cave. 

“Alright men,” called Timur, getting the attention of Alexsandr, who had been praying for their survival, and Maxim, who had been talking to himself about how there’s no such thing as God and Sasha was wasting his time. “We have returned the egg, re-established ourselves as respectable beings in the universe, found out someone among us is a dragonborn and has neglected to notify anyone of this despite the amount of times his status as an “exotic race” would have made our lives a hell of a lot easier, AND we got food from the dragon in return for not damaging her egg. So. All’s well that ends well, right?” The three of them nodded decisively.

Shuhrat had to resist the urge to hiss at these utter idiots who he’d decided to love.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. PLEASE comment or kudos or bookmark or ANYTHING I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERACT
> 
> also follow my tumblr!!!! gayoperatorgunclub 😎😎😎
> 
> anyways, thank you so much, and have a great rest of your day!!!!


End file.
